Maybe I just needed a friend
by rebsheart
Summary: I imagined a (im)probable meeting between Calypso and Annabeth. I thought that the poor girl must feel very lonely on that island, so instead of the usual hero, I sent her a female company. Who knows if the two girls, apparently so different, can become friends...


I woke up in a place that certainly wasn't my bed in cabin 6, and nor my room at the dormitory of the school.

I was in a spacious and bright room and I wore a strange white tunic. Next to the bed were my burnt clothes.

I stood up, feeling my head spin, but I forced myself to maintain a certain lucidity. I had to find out where I was.

Out of the room, I found myself in a beautiful and huge garden, full of flowers I had never seen before and many fruit trees. On a table there was some food that looked just delicious.

A girl in the bottom of the garden was planting what looked like roses, but they were much larger and glowed as if they were made of diamonds.

I cleared my throat to get attention.

She turned; she was beautiful. She had long caramel-colored hair, braided with flowers and gold thread; dressed in a saffron yellow robe reaching her feet, and her almond eyes shone like two stars.

"Oh, you're awake. Please, help yourself, you must be hungry. " she said, smiling. Her voice was smooth and she had a radiant smile.

"Where am I? " I asked doubtful and suspicious.

Nice things always turn out to be horrible for demigods like me.

"You're on my island and home, Ogygia. I am Calypso."

My eyes widened. How the heck did I end up in Ogygia?

Calypso came over and invited me again to sit down and eat. I accepted hesitantly and I began to enjoy the delicious food.

"So, who are you, girl?" she asked me kindly.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. " I replied with a touch of pride in my voice.

"Your name reminds me of something ..." she said thoughtfully. "Where do you come from?"

"Camp Half-Blood, New York."

"Oh, now I remember! You must be a friend of Percy!" she exclaimed smiling happily.

I nearly choked with food, while the shadow of jealousy was spreading inside me.

How could I forget? Percy spent dome time with Calypso after the explosion he caused.

"Yes, Percy Jackson, my boyfriend. " I answered.

"And how are you? It must be a long time since he came here... in Ogigia there is no sense of time."

"It's been four years. He is a hero, he saved Olympus and defeated Kronos. Well, with the help of his friends."

"Oh, gods. Only four years? Seems centuries to me." she exclaimed in surprise. Then she looked at me smiling.

"You know Annabeth, usually they send a hero who can never accept my offer to stay...but this time you appeared. I mean, it's the first time I have a girl as my guest."

"I don't know how I got here..." I said, unable to remember what had happened before I woke up in that bed.

Calypso was silent until I finished eating. Then she asked me to tell her something about my life, of Camp Half-Blood...

At first I was surprised by the request, but then, seeing Calypso's look, I realized that she probably felt very lonely and needed someone to talk to, to know what was going on outside her garden and her world.

It must have been horrible to be condemned to an eternity in solitude, without anyone being able to stop for more than a few days.

So I told her about the battle of the Empire State Building, and the guys who died to save the gods; I told her about the first time I saw Percy and how we became friends, our quests and how that guy was stupid at times; I told her about Mr. D and Chiron, Rachel and how she had become the new Oracle of Delphi; I told her about Luke, Thalia and the hunters.

We spent a whole afternoon chatting and laughing, as if we had been friends for a lifetime.

I realized how Calipso seemed happy to have someone to talk to and how she listened to me carefully.

In her eyes I read an immense desire to live herself all the adventures that I was describing, and I felt stupid for having felt jealousy towards her.

That feeling was gone now, leaving room for a great sadness for this poor girl.

"You told me that Percy is your boyfriend...how did it happen? I mean, how did you fall in love?

When Percy was here, he talked about you in his sleep, he kept repeating your name...and when he refused my offer to stay, I think he did it for you, besides the fact that he wanted to save Olympus.

So I think that he was already in love with you! But you?" she said, winking at me.

I blushed, but then I got rid of the embarrassment and I revealed what I had never told anyone.

I told her how I fell in love with my Seaweed Brain, who made me understand he cared about me, and I didn't want to admit to myself that I liked him.

Then I told her about the kiss in Mount St. Helen's and how happy I was when he got back to the camp after his stay in Ogygia.

I told her about the blue pastry I gave him on the day of his birthday, the kiss in the lake and all the other times I had spent with him in the past two years.

Calypso occasionally giggled and smiled, but, contrary to what I had thought, she wasn't jealous that I was with Percy. She seemed almost...happy.

When night fell, I began to wonder how I could get back home.

I asked it to Calypso, who seemed a bit sad.

"On the beach, there is a raft...it's magical, it can bring you wherever you want."

"I'd like to stay longer, but I think that the others might be concerned about my disappearance.

If you could just come with me ..."

"But I can not, Annabeth. Ogygia is my home and my prison. I can not leave.

And I won't even ask you to stay with me forever, because my curse applies only to the heroes. I can not fall in love with a girl." she said, laughing at the last sentence.

We walked down to the beach, where I could clearly see the raft Calypso was talking about.

I looked into her eyes.

"It was a beautiful day and I was really pleased to spend it with you." I told her sincerely.

"Me too. I don't know how you got here and I can not understand why the gods have sent you to me ... maybe you can come back. You are a girl. But I have no idea how you could do to find the way to my island, no one has ever returned a second time."

I thought about it. "I'll tryto find the way to do it, I promise."

"Ask the gods why they have sent you. Maybe they'll let you come back." she suggested hopefully.

"Maybe they realized that you needed a female company." I said, chuckling.

"Or maybe I just needed a friend." she told me with tears in her eyes.

I smiled and hugged her.

"I shall return, my friend." I promised.

Then I got on the raft and I disappeared from Calypso's eyes.

_**Hey there :) I hope you like my little story about Calypso and Annabeth. When I wrote it I hadn't read the HoO books yet, so this story doesn't take into consideration Gaea an all that stuff ;D**_

_**I know that Percy asked the gods to free Calypso, but I just imagined that they would forget to keep their promise. So Calypso's still on the island and she desperately needs a friend! So I sent Annabeth to her :)**_

_**Hope you like it!**_


End file.
